goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 110
Shiton's Wild Animals (支遁動物記, Shiton Dōbutsu-ki) is the 110th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Anehata continues to show his passion for wild animals by jumping on a deer and professing his love to it but was knocked off. Despite this rejection, he yearns to bond with a fox, a fish, and a hen, all of whom runs away from him as he tells himself not to give up. Meanwhile, at a certain pond, the Ainu men and Tanigaki stares at Ogata who had fired off a gunshot to grab their attention. Ogata asks Tanigaki why he is here and if First Lieutenant Tsurumi had ordered him to come after him. Tanigaki then tells him that he had cut his ties with the 7th Division and that all he is doing is returning a favour by bringing Asirpa back to Huci. Ogata decides to mock Tanigaki and tells him to beg to him for his life as the Ainu men demanded he throw his weapon down while Tanigaki pleads him not to kill them. They are suddenly stopped by the village elder who tells them to bring Tanigaki back to the village. Elsewhere, a couple of children runs towards Sugimoto, Asirpa, and the Ainu man, Kirawus saying that Tanigaki had been captured. In the kotan, Tanigaki had been tied up as the whole village argues whether or not they should kill him or turn him into the police. They then decide to punish Tanigaki the Ainu way by cutting off his nose, ears, and the tendons in his feet. Sugimoto attempted to stand between them to stop them, but a big burly Ainu man hits him and tells him to get out of his way. After being hit a few more times, Sugimoto retaliates by delivering a swift blow to his jaw, knocking him out, stunning the whole crowd as Ogata just claps. Sugimoto tells the Ainu people that the one they are looking for is Shiton Anehata who has a tattoo on his upper body. He removes a button on Tanigaki's shirt and grabs his chest hair, scolding Tanigaki and proclaiming that they will capture the true culprit. Kirawus then tells him that they have three days in order to find the real culprit and that Tanigaki will be kept in a bear cage, promising that he will hold off the villagers from exacting punishment on him. Within his cage, Tanigaki tells Sugimoto of his conversation with Anehata about brown bears. Sugimoto is alarmed that Anehata will attempt to make love to a brown bear and that his tattoo will be devoured as well. Hearing this, Sugimoto and Asirpa makes it their goal to find Anehata before he runs into a brown bear and makes love to it. Character Appearances (in order) *Shiton Anehata *Genjirou Tanigaki *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Inkarmat *Cikapasi *Huci (flashback) *Kirawus *Saichi Sugimoto Asirpa Trivia *The title of this chapter is a reference to Seton's Wild Animals, a manga series based on Ernest Thompson Seton's collection of works, of whom Shiton Anehata himself is based on. Category:Chapters Category:Volume 11